Daily Lessons
Daily Lessons are special lives that gives a bonus that depending on the day of the week. This feature is unlocked upon completing Chapter 8 Part 1 of story Songs are picked from a fixed set through a roulette. The songs will have different note placements and are slightly more difficult than their normal counterparts. Playing songs from the roulette will consume the same amount of LP as regular songs. Only songs that have been unlocked for regular lives will show up in the player's song lists from the listings below. Performing daily lessons do not count towards completing Live Challenges and will not allow the player to earn those rewards. Daily Lessons reset at 00:00 am JST Friend Lessons(Monday) Earn extra Friend Points. Precisely, it is 5 more for Easy, 10 more for Normal, 15 more for Hard, and 20 more for Expert. Song list Shout Lesson(Tuesday) Increased Chances of obtaining Shout Souls Song list *MONSTER GENERATiON *SECRET NIGHT *Joker Flag *miss you. . . *Fly away！ *NATSU☆しようぜ！ *ピタゴラス☆ファイター *GOOD NIGHT AWESOME *THE FUNKY UNIVERSE *MEMORiES MELODiES *Leopard Eyes *Perfection Gimmick *SILVER SKY *恋のかけら *男子タルモノ！～MATSURI～ *LOVE&GAME *RESTART POiNTER *Last Dimension *フレフレ！青春賛歌 *Dis one. *Sakura Message *NO DOUBT *未完成な僕ら *Poisonous Gangster *願いはShine On The Sea 十龍之介SoloVer. *願いはShine On The Sea *In the meantime *Dear Butterfly *太陽のEsperanza *Happy Days Creation! *DAYBREAK INTERLUDE *ナナツイロ REALiZE *永遠性理論 *解決ミステリー *Monologue Note *ZONE OF OVERLAP Melody Lesson(Wednesday) Increased Chances of obtaining Melody Souls Song list *MONSTER GENERATiON *SECRET NIGHT *Joker Flag *miss you. . . *Fly away！ *NATSU☆しようぜ！ *ピタゴラス☆ファイター *GOOD NIGHT AWESOME *THE FUNKY UNIVERSE *MEMORiES MELODiES *Leopard Eyes *Perfection Gimmick *SILVER SKY *恋のかけら *男子タルモノ！～MATSURI～ *LOVE&GAME *RESTART POiNTER *Last Dimension *フレフレ！青春賛歌 *Dis one. *Sakura Message *NO DOUBT *未完成な僕ら *Poisonous Gangster *願いはShine On The Sea 十龍之介SoloVer. *願いはShine On The Sea *In the meantime *Dear Butterfly *太陽のEsperanza *Happy Days Creation! *DAYBREAK INTERLUDE *ナナツイロ REALiZE *永遠性理論 *解決ミステリー *Monologue Note *ZONE OF OVERLAP Beat Lesson(Thursday) Increased Chances of obtaining Beat Souls Song list *MONSTER GENERATiON *SECRET NIGHT *Joker Flag *miss you. . . *Fly away！ *NATSU☆しようぜ！ *ピタゴラス☆ファイター *GOOD NIGHT AWESOME *THE FUNKY UNIVERSE *MEMORiES MELODiES *Leopard Eyes *Perfection Gimmick *SILVER SKY *恋のかけら *男子タルモノ！～MATSURI～ *LOVE&GAME *RESTART POiNTER *Last Dimension *フレフレ！青春賛歌 *Dis one. *Sakura Message *NO DOUBT *未完成な僕ら *Poisonous Gangster *願いはShine On The Sea 十龍之介SoloVer. *願いはShine On The Sea *In the meantime *Dear Butterfly *太陽のEsperanza *Happy Days Creation! *DAYBREAK INTERLUDE *ナナツイロ REALiZE *永遠性理論 *解決ミステリー *Monologue Note *ZONE OF OVERLAP Stamina Lesson(Friday) Earn bonus experience from performing songs Song list * MONSTER GENERATiON *SECRET NIGHT *Joker Flag *miss you. . . *Fly away！ *NATSU☆しようぜ！ *ピタゴラス☆ファイター *GOOD NIGHT AWESOME *THE FUNKY UNIVERSE *MEMORiES MELODiES *Leopard Eyes *Perfection Gimmick *SILVER SKY *恋のかけら *男子タルモノ！～MATSURI～ *LOVE&GAME *RESTART POiNTER *Last Dimension *フレフレ！青春賛歌 *Dis one. *Sakura Message *NO DOUBT *未完成な僕ら *Poisonous Gangster *願いはShine On The Sea 十龍之介SoloVer. *願いはShine On The Sea *In the meantime *Dear Butterfly *太陽のEsperanza *Happy Days Creation! *DAYBREAK INTERLUDE *ナナツイロ REALiZE *永遠性理論 *解決ミステリー *Monologue Note *ZONE OF OVERLAP Gold Lessons(Saturday) Earn bonus Gold from performing songs Song list Special Lessons(Sunday) Choose to do any lesson of your choice Category:Browse